The D2D communication is a wireless communication technique capable of performing direct communication between neighboring terminals without an aid of an access point or the like, and is expected as a promising next generation mobile communication technique since it can solve a traffic overload problem by distributing traffic concentrated in the access point.
A link scheduling technique is considered as a method of avoiding an inter-link interference caused by several D2D links which produce an interfering channel in D2D communication. However, since the link scheduling technique has been developed for a single-antenna wireless communication device, it is not suitable for a Multi Input Multi Output (MIMO) wireless communication technique used for fast transmission of large-sized multimedia data in a next generation mobile communication system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a link scheduling technique which can also be applied to a multi-antenna wireless communication device and which considers a feature of a MIMO transmission/reception technique that can be applied after link scheduling.